


everything was fine when i was half of a pair

by bihenry



Category: Henry Danger
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, also gAAAAAAY, be more chill reference but not required to know the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bihenry/pseuds/bihenry
Summary: but through no fault of mine there's no other half there / or jasper isn't sure what he expected from the 10th grade pre-year party, but it surely wasn't trying to hide from henry in the bathroom.





	everything was fine when i was half of a pair

**Author's Note:**

> full of shrimp scampi and caramel m&ms and inspired by the party scene in love, simon & michael in the bathroom from be more chill i bring you this hot mess. also the ending sucks but i couldn't think of the words i wanted. enjoy friends
> 
> warnings for underage drinking and swearing so if you're uncomfy w that, feel free to click away my pal

 

i'm hiding but he's out there, just ignoring all our history  
memories get erased and i'll get replaced, with a newer, cooler version of me  
i hear a drunk girl sing along to whitney through the door -  _ **i wanna dance with somebody!**_  
and my feelings sink  'cause it makes me think: now there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore.

* * *

 

jasper isn't sure what he expected from the 10th grade pre-year party, but it surely wasn't trying to hide from henry in the bathroom.

 

it became pretty clear once the trio entered high school that they all came as a package deal. wherever henry went, jasper (charlotte somehow managed to escape due to her extracurricular) wasn't far behind. that's how it always was and how they figured it'd always be. no one really questioned it besides the occasional comment from ray about being clingy boyfriends. jasper _wishes._

 

he isn't sure when he started looking at henry as more than a friend. was it after he gave him cpr? maybe. maybe it was before then, too. it's all very hazy. what he does know is that henry was always there, no matter what. even when henry was off, fighting criminals and coming home late at night with injuries meanwhile acting like everything was business as usual to everyone but the people in the man cave. henry was good at multi-tasking.

when henry leaves to get more drinks after a good hour or so and three refills of his red solo cup, jasper figures he's fine. no one has tried to come and mock him for his buckets and henry would be right back. it wasn't until a good thirty minutes of scrolling on his phone that he realized henry wasn't going to come back with his drink. this caused for some investigating. shoving his phone in his pocket, jasper started to maneuver around the bodies of his peers (and _college_ students? someone here looked way too old to be attending highschool, but he just shrugged it off). 

 it didn't take long for him to find the stairs and climb them, passing multiple people grossly making out on the steps. it took even less time to find henry and some girl who looked a bit too much like his ex ( ** _yeah,_** the one who tried to attack charlotte) in the bedroom. presumably kissing. 

 

"oh. **shit**." nice one, dunlop.

henry and the girl only gape at him for a moment as he backs up - into the door, _good move jasper_  - and down the hallway. the bathroom seemed like the only place he could actually sit for a minute and collect his thoughts. shutting the door and locking it, hands grip the counter and it's almost he's trying to land a rocket while having no experience without fucking it up. 

 

he can barely hear his own thoughts over the loud bass music downstairs. it's shaking the whole house, but with his heartbeat racing in his ears, it's almost amplified.  his heart is pounding. is this what a heart attack feels like? heartbreak? denial? 

there'd been some kind of hope that henry might feel the same. some kind of naive, childish, almost too outlandish hope in the back of his mind that those dreams of henry and him being together would come true. not anytime soon, but one day. 

there's someone knocking. he has almost half a mind to tell them to go away and leave him alone, but nothing comes out of his mouth. 

his phone vibrates. charlotte? maybe looking for him. henry? no, no. not henry. 

he'd rather it be anyone else in the world than henry.

there's another knock on the door and he faintly can hear them over his heartbeat in his ears and the thumping of bass below them. more knocks and even some doorhandle jiggles until finally, they seem to give up.

was he an idiot? henry wouldn't be interested in someone like him. henry could have anyone he wanted. what would someone like (tall, handsome, charming, warm, brave, heroic) henry hart see in someone like jasper dunlop?

a deep breath. and another. one more. two more. 

he's working up the courage to face the music (literally, he's sure he'll have to go to the doctor for hearing loss after being down there for so long) and leave his small safe haven. any house with henry and that girl in it wasn't a haven, it was actively more like his own nightmare.

a hand through his hair, one hand on the doorknob. a final deep breath. his hand unlocks the door, opening it and smelling the alcohol and vape smoke (maybe even some puke in there, but he doesn't want to dwell on it). it's harder to breathe but jasper knows it'll be alright. he'll act like nothing ever happened.

when he finds charlotte coming up the stairs with another drink in hand, he gives her one of his dopey jasper smiles and takes it. like nothing ever happened.

to the outside, that's all they'll see. no one but the three (henry, jasper & the girl) will know the truth. two of them won't even know the full truth. the thoughts in jaspers head, the childish dreams of best friends to a couple.

jasper brings the cup to his mouth and takes a drink.

they'll never know. not if he has anything to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of writing a sequel from henrys pov, if y'all want that let me know. 
> 
> message me on tumblr at henryshart


End file.
